Let Me Know!
by MaknaeVisual
Summary: Persahabatan, bukankah hubungan yang lebih nyaman daripada kekasih? Karena sahabat takkan meninggalkanmu walaupun kau memendam perasaan lebih pada salah satunya. Seperti halnya Taehyung yang memendam perasaan pada Hoseok, pacar Yoongi didalam persahabatannya. Namun, kehadiran seorang hoobae membuat semuanya berubah! BTS FF! BL! YoonHope! VHope/VKook! JiKook/YoonMin! RNR
1. Prolog

**Let Me Know!**  
PROLOG

Cast: V/Taehyung, J-hope, JungKook, Jimin, Suga  
Other Cast: BTS,GOT7 bambam,iKon hanbin&amp;bobby, BAP zelo&amp;jongup.

**_MaknaeVisual Present_**

A/N

Hai~~ aku kambek with YoonHope/VHope/JiKook/VKook/YoonMin nih muehehe. Klo ff awalku itu vkook trs kmrn publish ff karya temenku pairing taejin. Sekarang aku publish masih bingung juga sih pair siapa'-' Berhubung bts itu belum ada official shipper/pairing jadi sesuka author lah yah mau pairing siapa *evil laugh* lagian kalau ada officialnya pasti ada yang jomblo dong(?) nah kan ga asik lah yah. Walaupun udah pasti yang jomblo itu si maknae dan udah pasti juga aku yang dampingin dia x3 *plak  
Okedeh daripada entar author curhat gajelas mending yuk kita berimajinasi dengan prolog ini. Cekidotttt...

**_Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang MURNI dari pikiran fujoshi author, terimajinasi dari masalalu masakini dan pengalaman author maupun kerabat. terinspirasi dari beberapa komik, novel, buku, anime, lagu, film, maupun iklan ataupun sinetron/? Jika ada kesamaan judul/cerita/alur jangan salahkan author. Karna mungkin itu bertanda kita memiliki ikatan batin(?)_**

**WARNING:**  
**TYPO! YAOI!**  
**ALL MY FANFIC IS MINE!**  
**DON'T PLAGIATERS!**

~ HAPPY READING ~

.  
Author POV

.

Seoul, 30 Maret 1999

Api itu sungguh besar! Sangat besar! Hingga tak seorangpun berani untuk menghampiri rumah itu. Rumah yang terlihat mewah itu benar-benar diselimuti sijago merah. Tak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Namun terlihat dari terbakarnya rumah itu seperti sengaja dibakar.  
Dan dari kejauhan terlihat seorang bocah sekitar umur 3 tahun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memandangi rumah itu. Yeah, rumah yang telah ia tempati selama hidupnya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Namun kini semuanya hilang ditelan api. Termasuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Ahjuma.. Hiks kenapa dengan rumahnya hiks.. Appa eomma eodiseo?" Tanya bocah itu pada perempuan paruh baya yang menggenggam tangannya. Ya, perempuan itu adalah pengasuhnya. Ia membawa lari sang bocah saat sedang tertidur ketika mendengar suara tembakan dilantai dasar. Dan disinilah ia dan sang bocah melihat rumah yang terbakar itu dari jauh.  
Sang pengasuh tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu jika keluarganya dibantai dan rumahnya dibakar seperti itu. Iapun berjongkok mensejajarkan dengan bocah itu lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Taehyungie~ mulai sekarang Tae ikut ahjuma ne? Eomma dan appa Tae sedang sibuk." Isakan tangis bocah itu bukannya mereda malah bertambah kencang. Hei, pengasuh itu tak mungkin memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya pada bocah umur 3 tahun itu bukan? Ia terpaksa berbohong. Kelak ia akan tahu yang sebenarnya.

Pengasuh itupun membawanya ke panti asuhan milik kakaknya. Iapun menceritakan semuanya pada sang kakak. Iapun menerima Taehyung dengan senang hati. Dan pengasuhnya pergi bekerja ditempat lain.

Taehyung menjadi anak yang pendiam saat dipanti asuhan. Selang 5 bulan, Taehyung pun dibawa pergi dari panti asuhan itu bersama dengan dua orang yang bisa dibilang terkaya di Seoul.

"Baby Tae~ mulai sekarang namamu jadi Kim Taehyung. Kau mengerti?" Ucap seorang namja yang berparas tampan disamping Taehyung. Taehyung pun memngangguk, karena ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Namja itupun gemas dan mencubit pipi Taehyung. "Dan mulai sekarang, panggil aku eomma."

.

.

.

12 tahun sudah Taehyung tinggal dengan kedua orangtua barunya dan rumah barunya. Ia menjadi namja yang sangat tampan, cute dan cool sekaligus. Sifatnya yang manja dan juga terkadang dewasa membuatnya semakin unik. Menjalani Elementary School dan Junior High School membuatnya mendapat sahabat yang bernama Park Jimin yang ternyata adalah anak dari BigHit Group atau bisa dibilang yang mempunyai sekolah itu. Taehyung menyukai seorang sunbae yang bernama Jung Hoseok, wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya sekaligus pembimbing dikelasnya selama seminggu. Jung Hoseok namja tampan dan hyper yang membuat seorang Kim Taehyung jatuh hati.

Setelah menyelidiki dan membayar orang menjadi stalker untuk mengetahui semua tentang Hoseok yang bisa dikatakan sangat sulit, akhirnya Taehyung dekat dan akrab dengan Hoseok. Bukan dengan Hoseok saja, karena Taehyung juga bisa dibilang akrab dengan Min Yoongi sang ketua OSIS yang sangat kejam dan ternyata pacar dari Jung Hoseok. Meski begitu Taehyung tetap bersikap manja pada Hoseok dan tetap menyukai Hoseok.

_"Aku tidak peduli ia punya pacar atau tidak. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah perhatiannya yang membuatku nyaman."_

Setelah itu Jimin memberi nama persahabatannya itu _'Bulletproof'_ yang terdiri dari dirinya, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Yoongi.

Mereka berempat menjadi sangat terkenal di BigHit High School. Karena ketampanan dan juga kekayaan yang mereka miliki. Meski begitu, mereka bukanlah murid yang baik. Mereka bahkan bisa dibilang murid nakal yang melanggar semua aturan. Terlebih Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Tapi mereka tidak dikeluarkan maupun dihukum. Karena tentu saja mereka mempunyai kekayaan dan kekuasaan jauh diatas murid lain dan juga guru disana.

.

.

.

Persahabatanpun mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah walaupun Taehyung masih menyukai Hoseok dan Jimin yang mulai menyukai Yoongi. Hingga mereka naik tingkat, mereka tak ada masalah.

Tak ada..

Sampai penerimaan murid baru..

Seorang murid baru ditingkat satu mengubah semuanya...

Karena seorang hoobae...

Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

.

.

.

Holaaaaaa gimana prolog nyaaa? XD kenapa aku buat prolog karena aku masih bingung mau pairing vhope/vkook jikook/yoonmin nihh ?

Yuk di REVIEW~ aku ambil pairing dari review terbanyak~ tapi tergantung juga sih/? xD

untuk ff JUST ONE DAY, aku update pas ultah j-hope okay~

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ~**


	2. Chapter 1 - Call Me Taetae

**Cast: V/Taehyung, Jhope, JungKook, Jimin  
Other Cast: BTS and other**

_MaknaeVisual Present_

_A/N_

Hello~ wah wah ternyata ff ini responnya bagus xD thanks bgt buat yang udah baca Prolognya~^^ thanks juga buat yang udah berkenan review~ x) menurut survey(?) direview pada minta Taehyung uke. Wahahaha disini Taehyung memang uke. Dan untuk pair sampai review terakhir aku jumlahin semuanya ternyata yang menang adalah…

…  
…

RAHASIA~ XD

Yang pasti antara vkook or vhope untuk main cast, other cast itu namjin yoonmin/jikook ya~ tapi aku juga bakal kasih HopeMin. nahloh, vote lagi deh jimin cocok sama suga apa jhope? kekekek~  
Untuk pertanyaan "kenapa yang pacaran suga sama jhope?" Karena menurutku, suga jhope itu momentnya sosweettttttt suga jd uke imut gitu kalo sama jhope XD yoklah di vote lagi, YoonMin or HopeMin? karna disini Jimin mau aku jadiin uke(?) XD

Dan aku bener-bener minta maaf karna updatenya lama banget yaaa *deep bow* oke ini dia chapter 1 nya~^^

_Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang MURNI dari pikiran fujoshi author, terimajinasi dari masalalu masakini dan pengalaman author maupun kerabat. terinspirasi dari beberapa komik, novel, buku, anime, lagu, film, maupun iklan ataupun sinetron/? Jika ada kesamaan judul/cerita/alur/tokoh/tempat jangan salahkan author. Karna mungkin itu bertanda kita memiliki ikatan batin(?)_

**WARNING:  
TYPO! YAOI!  
ALL MY FANFIC IS MINE!  
DON'T PLAGIATERS!**

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

**Let Me Know!  
Chapter 1 (Call me Taetae)**

…  
…

Author POV

"Taehyuuuunggg! Awas kau!" Teriak seorang namja berlari mengejar seseorang yang bernama Taehyung jauh didepannya sambil tertawa dikoridor disalah satu sekolah elit di Seoul, BigHit High School. Namun ada yang aneh dengan wajah namja itu, yah wajahnya penuh dengan coretan spidol. Terlihat sekali matanya yang sipit, rambut dan seragamnya acak-acakan, dan wajah khas baru bangun tidur ia sudah berlarian karena mengejar seseorang yang diduga pelaku pelukis diwajahnya itu.

"Kau takkan bisa mengejarku Jimin-ah~ hahahaha.." Teriak Taehyung dengan ketawanya yang entah mengapa sangat aneh.

"KAU! LIHAT SA-"

_GREP!_  
_SRET_

"YAK!"

"Suruh siapa berlarian dikoridor eum?" Ujar seseorang yang tak lebih tinggi namun kulitnya putih seputih susu. Apa yang terjadi? Oh ternyata Jimin yang ingin berteriak tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh sang ketua OSIS yang tiba-tiba muncul. Yah, memang Jimin dan Taehyung terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang sok, sombong, pelanggar aturan, dan jahil. Mereka seperti itu bukan hanya karena mereka kuat, walaupun terlihat imut. Mereka mempunyai kekuasaan karena harta mereka.

Park Jimin. Namja berwajah imut ini tidak terlalu tinggi dari Taehyung. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa ia mempunyai otot dan abs yang wah. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah imut dan polosnya. Karena ia sangat sangat playboy dan juga mesum, ingat itu. Jimin adalah pewaris dari BigHit group, tentu saja ia mempunyai kekuasaan yang jauh dari siapapun disekolah. Siapa yang tak mengenal BigHit group? Perusahaan hotel itu masuk dalam 10 terbesar di Korea, dan juga membangun sekolah elit seperti di Seoul ini diberbagai daerah di Korea. BigHit group juga terkaya di Korea. Tentu tak aneh jika seorang Park Jimin sok dan sombong.

Kim Taehyung. Namja yang sudah hampir 10 tahun bersahabat dengan Park Jimin ini sangat aneh. Bukan hanya tingkah dan sikapnya. Sifat, hobi, cita-cita, dan apapun lainnya sangat aneh dan menjauhi kata normal. Wajahnya pun aneh, kadang ia akan terlihat tampan, kadang imut, kadang pula sok cool. Entahlah? Anak dari keluarga bermarga Kim ini masuk 5 besar terkaya di Korea. Perusahaan mainan yang dipimpin ayahnya yang sudah mendunia. Ibunyapun seorang koki terkenal didunia, sudah memiliki restoran cabang di Asia.  
Meski begitu, Taehyung tak mau sombong dengan harta orangtuanya. Karena ia bukanlah anak kandung, melainkan anak angkat. Karena yah, orangtuanya adalah sepasang _gay._ Tak mungkin bukan jika namja hamil? Walaupun ada beberapa namja yang seperti itu.

Taehyung mencoba hidup mandiri namun kedua orangtuanya itu sangat memanjakannya. Orangtuanya bahkan ingin Taehyung dikawal 3 bodyguard seperti Jimin, tapi ia tak mau dan mengurung diri dikamar hingga orangtuanya mengabulkan permintaannya. Walaupun anak angkat, kedua orangtuanya pun sangat menyayangi Taehyung seperti anak sendiri.

Bersyukurlah kedua orangtua Jimin, karena setelah Jimin dan Taehyung kenal dan dekat. Jimin jadi tak semanja dulu. Ia bahkan tak ingin dikawal lagi oleh bodyguard. Ia ingin mandiri seperti Taehyung. Yah walaupun keduanya sangat tak bisa diam.

"Lepaskan aku hei ketua OSIS bodoh! Aku ingin membalas dendam pada alien itu!" Teriak Jimin pada sang ketua OSIS disana, Min Suga. Nama yang aneh tapi pas untuk wajahnya namun tidak untuk sikapnya. Ia sangat kejam, tak peduli siapa orangnya jika orang itu bermasalah maka akan berurusan dengannya. Walaupun Jimin adalah pewaris -anak pemilik sekolahannya- ia tak pernah keberatan jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan menurutnya itu adalah hal seru baginya dan juga Taehyung. Melanggar peraturan sekolah adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Karena menjadi bagian dari OSIS harus mentaati peraturan dari sekolah, menghukum yang melanggar dan menjadi contoh yang baik untuk siswa lainnya. Namun Jimin bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Walaupun ia anak dari pemilik sekolahan, ia tak pernah menjadi bagian dari OSIS, di Junior School maupun sekarang. Karena menurutnya itu tidak seseru ketika anak OSIS mengejarnya untuk menghukumnya. Yah begitulah pikiran anak aneh seperti Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Suga-ya! Kenapa lagi anak itu?" Tanya seseorang yang ber name-tag Jung Hoseok. Jimin melirik sekilas kearah Suga yang setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Dia berlarian sambil berteriak layaknya orang gi- AKH!"

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI KETUA OSIS SAYANG~ HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hei bodoh! Sial tanganku! BANTET SIALAN AWAS KAU!"

"Hey hey kau mengatai orang seperti itu, memangnya kau tinggi huh?" Ucap Hoseok sambil menatap Suga dengan tampang datarnya. Tak sadarkah kau Hoseok, bahwa Suga sedang mengeluarkan taringnya? Sedangkan seseorang yang dikata bantet sudah hilang entah kemana.

Oh ternyata saat Hoseok datang, Suga berhenti dan menatapnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Sedangkan Jimin, yang melihat itu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menggigit tangan Suga. Seketika Suga melepas cengkramannya pada Jimin, iapun berlari sekuat tenaga sembari terkekeh.

"Apa?! Aku ini lebih tinggi darinya asal kau tahu!" Ucap Suga tak terima dengan perkataan Hoseok. Bukannya takut, Hoseok malah merangkul Suga sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak lebih tinggi dariku, sweetie~" Suga yang mendengar perkataan Hoseok hanya begidik.

"Enyahlah kau!" Dan Hoseok semakin menggoda Suga. Menggoda sang ketua OSIS yang sangat galak itu menyenangkan.

Mereka adalah sepasang ketua dan wakil OSIS dari BigHit Senior High School, namun hubungan mereka lebih dari hubungan ketua dan wakil saja, karena mereka sepasang kekasih juga dan sudah berjalan dua tahun.  
Awalnya mereka hanya bersahabat. Menjadi ketua dan wakil OSIS dari JHS, berlanjut hingga ke SHS.  
Hoseok adalah murid pindahan dari Gwangju, sewaktu JHS tingkat pertama, ia dekat dengan Suga karena sekelas dan mereka berdua pun menjadi dekat hingga mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua dan wakil OSIS. Hingga sampai tingkat tiga, Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya pada Suga. Namun Suga malah menjauhi Hoseok karena ia tidak normal. Namun iapun tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri yang nyaman saat dekatnya. Jadilah mereka sepasang kekasih hingga sekarang.

"Jangan galak seperti itu, itu membuat kau lebih cantik." Seketika pipi Suga merona. "Aigoo, kau minta kucium eoh?" Ucap Hoseok. Suga langsung membuang muka menatap kearah lain. Aneh memang, ia akan menjadi lemah seperti itu hanya pada Hoseok.

"Berhenti menggodaku, ayo kekelas!" Suga melepaskan rangkulan Hoseok dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok, namun tak sampai lima detik, dirinya sudah dipeluk Hoseok dari belakang dan merasakan geli di lehernya karena ciuman dari Hoseok.

"Ugh! Berhentilah!" Pinta Suga, ia benar-benar lemas karena perlakuan Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya terkekeh dan merangkul pinggang Suga lalu pergi. Oh, beruntunglah Suga dan Hoseok melakukan kemesraannya saat koridor sepi, karena hubungan mereka tak banyak orang tahu, ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya tak ada yang tahu. Dan jika ada yang tahu, mungkin akan sangat memalukan karena mereka gay. Yah walaupun itu diperbolehkan disini.

Koridor memang sepi, tapi tak sadarkah mereka berdua jika ada seseorang sedari tadi berada dibalik dinding perbelokan koridor dibelakang mereka? Seorang namja berambut oranye itu hanya terdiam tak berkutik. Ia memang tak melihat kejadiannya, tapi sepertinya ia mensyukuri itu.  
Oh apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan tadi? Batin Taehyung.

Ia menyukai salah seorang OSIS itu, tepatnya wakilnya, Hoseok. Ia sudah menyukainya saat baru masuk JHS. Hoseok menjadi pembimbingnya dan ia diurus selama seminggu untuk terbiasa menjadi siswa JHS. Memang bodoh, tapi ia merasakan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hoseok. Ia hanya memendam perasaannya, menatapnya dari kejauhan dan tak berani mengungkapkannya, hingga sekarang ia sudah menjadi siswa SHS, dan bertemu dengan Hoseok lagi yang menjadi wakil ketua OSIS juga. Ia mengikuti akselerasi demi bisa melihatnya lagi dan ingin dekat dengannya. Karena di JHS, ia baru masuk tingkat satu, sedangkan Hoseok sudah tingkat tiga dan akan ke SHS. Makanya ia mengikuti tes ujian saat ia akan naik tingkat 3. Dan ternyata ia dan Jimin lulus. Jadilah ia hanya beda satu tingkat dengan Hoseok sekarang.  
Ketua OSIS itu memang mengganggu pemandangan saat Taehyung memandangi Hoseok dimanapun. Namun tadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka berpacaran? Jadi...

"Eoh? Taehyung? Sedang apa kau disini? Kau dicari Jimin tadi, kau iseng lagi? Kulihat Jimin sangat marah." Ucap seorang namja yang baru saja mendatanginya, atau mungkin hanya ingin lewat lalu tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.  
Namja berambut oranye itu adalah Taehyung. Taehyung yang sempat kaget dengan kemunculan orang itu, ia yang tadinya sedang berpikir tiba-tiba pikiranNya hilang entah kemana. Ia hanya menatap orang itu dengan tampang datarnya. Namun berapa detik kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Yo Jong-Up! Oh Jimin, tadi aku hanya melukis diwajahnya saat ia sedang tidur. Karena kertas gambarku habis, kupikir wajahnya pantas menggantikannya. Kau mau kemana?" Jawab Taehyung pada namja itu, dan memberinya pertanyaan. Aneh memang namanya, Jong-Up. Adapula sunbae namanya, Jong-In. Ia berpikir apakah nanti adik tingkatnya ada juga yang bernama Jong seperti itu? JongOut mungkin? Atau JongOff? Atau JongDown? Entahlah.

Namja bernama Jong-Up itu hanya tertawa renyah. Yah memang Taehyung, teman sekelasnya itu sangat aneh. Oh ia tak sadar jika ia juga dikatakan aneh oleh Taehyung karena namanya itu.

"Biasa, basket. Yasudah kutinggal ya!" Jong-Up menepuk pundak Taehyung dan berjalan menjauh. Taehyung pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jong-Up.

* * *

LET ME KNOW!

* * *

"Kemana si Taehyung sialan itu huh? Ia membolos seharian! Lihat saja akan ku adukan pada Kim ahjumma! Dasar alien!" Omel Jimin yang entah kepada siapa sembari memasukkan peralatan tulis kedalam tas. Hanya tinggal ia sendiri dikelas, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Yah walaupun terlihat ia sangat membenci Taehyung, tapi ia menunggu namja itu dan lihatlah, yang sedang ia masukkan kedalam tas adalah milik Taehyung, karena ia sudah memakai tasnya sendiri.

"Jimin? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru saja datang dan dengan tampang bodohnya bertanya apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan. Oh Jimin sedang di uji kesabarannya, eh tunggu. Jimin sudah sering sekali bersabar untuk teman dari kecilnya ini. Rasanya Jimin ingin mencekik orang ini.

"Sedang apa katamu?! Memang kau lihat aku sedang apa huh?! Tak bisakah kau melihat?!" Ucap Jimin dengan penuh kesabaran, semua alat tulis milik Taehyung sudah ia masukkan ketasnya. Dan ia siap meninju wajah tampan nan polos milik Taehyung kapanpun ia mau.

Taehyung terdiam dan menatap datar Jimin.

"Aku lihat kau memasukkan barangku ke tasku. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Dan untuk apa kau belum pulang?" Taehyung berjalan kearah tasnya. Oh lihatlah betapa merahnya wajah Jimin karena menahan amarah.

"YA! Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan terimakasih?!" Geram Jimin, ia langsung menarik kerah seragam Taehyung.  
Dan seakan sadar Taehyung langsung tersenyum bodoh dan tertawa.

"Ah kau baik sekali Jiminie~ apa perlu aku berterimakasih pada anak pemilik sekolah ini huh? Kau kan memang terbiasa memasukkan barangku sehabis sekolah. Aku harus berterimakasih kah kali ini? Hahahah aw! Aw! Sakit Jimin-ah! Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku." Jimin langsung melepas cengkraman pada kerahnya dan beralih mencubiti Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau berhutang dua kali padaku hari ini, kau harus membayarnya!" Kata Jimin yang mulai berjalan hendak keluar kelas. "Apa alasanmu membolos? Kau tak pernah membolos seharian Tae, bersiaplah kuadukan pada nyonya Kim." Lanjutnya.

"YA! Park Jimin! Jangan macam-macam kau!" Jimin yang langsung mendengar teriakan Taehyung, langsung berlari. "JIMIN-AH BERHENTI KAU!" tidak, Taehyung tidak takut dengan nyonya Kim atau bisa dibilang ibunya itu. Karena ibunya tak akan pernah menghukumnya, tapi takut akan ancaman ia tak bisa makan masakan ibunya yang master chef di Korea itu. Ah! Itu tidak boleh terjadi, tidak. Tidak akan terjadi.

"Hahahaha tidak akan, kau harus merasakan akibatnya karena telah menjadikan wajah tampanku ini menjadi bahan lukisan anehmu!"

"JIMIIIN-AH!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-mengejar dikoridor, oh bersyukurlah mereka berdua karena tidak ada OSIS yang akan memarahinya.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pu—"

"Hai Tae~"

Taehyung bergidik ngeri mendengar sapaan dari suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia bahkan baru membuka pintu dan Jimin menyapanya sambil berdiri dengan senyum anehnya itu. Dan tentu saja itu berarti dirinya dalam bahaya karena pasti Jimin sudah mengadukannya pada sang eomma. Oke, kau berlebihan Tae. Bahkan kau membuat orang menangis dan ibumu takkan memarahimu. Dan sekarang kau takut hanya karena membolos?

"Kupikir mampir ke rumahmu tidak masalah, ah kurasa aku akan menginap!" Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Taehyung yang mengikuti Jimin.

"Ah kau sudah pulang sayang? Jimin bilang kau membolos seharian, apa alasanmu hm?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan dan manis memakai apron berwarna pink dengan gambar princess ditengahnya. Jimin yang berada di belakang namja itu hanya tersenyum ah tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah memasang wajah datarnya.

"Eomma ah~ Aku tadi…. Sedang—tidak enak badan, ah ya tidak enak badan eomma~" Jawab Taehyung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Eomma? Apakah kalian bingung mengapa Taehyung memanggil seorang namja dengan sebutan 'eomma'? Yah karena orangtuanya adalah sepasang _gay_. Dan seseorang yang sedang didapur ini adalah _uke_nya, jadi ia memanggilnya eomma.

Jin, atau Kim Seokjin adalah eomma Taehyung. Ia adalah koki terkenal dan sudah mempunyai restoran cabang di Asia. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Taehyung sangat tidak bisa diatur, ia tak pernah menghukum anak semata wayangnya itu. Mungkin hanya suaminya yang berani menghukumnya jika sudah keterlaluan. Namun selalu digagalkan dengan rajukan sang eomma. Ia benar-benar berjiwa seorang ibu.

"Jangan berbohong Tae, atau kau tidak dapat makan malam." Ucap Jin. Seketika Taehyung langsung bewajah horror. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak tahu bahwa Taehyung sangat suka makan. Terlebih masakan eommanya itu.

"Ah eomma ah~ aku hanya malas kembali kekelas setelah dikejar Jimin. Aku tidak berbohong aahh eommaaa~ jadi bolehkah aku makan? Ya ya ya?" Pinta Taehyung dengan aegyo andalannya yang langsung membuat Jin gemas.

"Jimin-ah benarkah itu?" Tanya Jin.

"Ah ne ajusshi, tapi itu Karena Tae melukis diwajahku!" Ucap Jimin. Taehyung terdiam dengan tampang melasnya.

"Kalian sudah mau naik ketingkat dua. berhentilah bermain-main disekolah. Baiklah ganti seragam kalian, akan kubuatkan makan malam." Ujar Jin yang dijawab anggukan dari Jimin dan Taehyung. "Taehyung, kau harus menyalin catatan milik Jimin, jadi Jimin akan menginap disini." Lanjutnya. Jimin hanya tertawa melihat _facepalm_ Taehyung.

Bukannya ia tak suka Jimin menginap, namun hal lain dari sikap Jimin yang membuatnya malas mengizinkan Jimin tinggal dikamarnya. Yah, Jimin akan mengajak Taehyung menonton video rating 21+. Bukannya Taehyung tak mau, hanya saja bagian tubuhnya yang lain akan bereaksi aneh yang akan berakhir dikamar mandi. Ia lelah jika harus bermain solo malam ini.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih makanannya." Ucap Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dengan orangtua Taehyung. Jin langsung merapihkan meja makan, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin hendak kekamar ingin menyelesaikan catatannya. Namun sang kepala keluarga memanggilnya duduk kembali. Jadilah hanya Jimin yang terlebih dulu kekamar.

"Ada apa appa?" Tanya Tahyung.

"Namjoon-ah kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat kau memberitahukan itu." Ucap Jin dari dapur. Namjoon, atau Kim Namjoon adalah ayah dari Taehyung. Seorang yang memegang perusahaan mainan terbesar di Korea dan sudah mendunia.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahu apa?" Namjoon balik bertanya. Ya, mereka memang sudah resmi berstatus nikah. Tapi umur mereka masih sangat muda untuk ukuran pengusaha terkenal di Korea dan sudah mendunia, mereka baru akan menginjak 29 tahun.

Mereka berdua sangat pintar bahkan jenius hingga mendapat akselerasi 3 kali, lulus dari SHS mereka baru berumur 14 tahun dan sudah dapat wewenang memegang perusahaannya. Mereka sudah dijodohkan semenjak SHS, dan sudah menjadi pewaris dari perusahaannya. Meskipun dijodohkan, mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Yah walaupun status hubungannya adalah gay. Jadilah sewaktu lulus mereka langsung menikah dan melanjutkan karir. Mereka berduapun tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena sudah disibukkan dengan kerjaan masing-masing. Namjoon mengurus perusahaan mainannya dan Jin mengurus restorannya.

Berjalan 2 tahun, mereka merasa rumah yang sederhanya itu terlalu sepi hingga akhirnya ingin mengadopsi anak. Berangkatlah mereka kesebuah panti asuhan. Memang dasarnya Jin punya sifat ibu, ia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Bahkan ia berkata pada Namjoon untuk mengadopsi semua anak disana. Tapi pandangan Jin mengarah kesatu anak yang terlihat dari balik jendela kamar.  
Anak itu tak seperti lainnya yang ingin keluar, Jin langsung masuk dan menghampiri anak itu. Namjoon yang melihat Jin mulai mendekat kearah anak itu mulai menanyakan latar belakang anak itu. Dan itulah Taehyung berumur 3 tahun yang akhirnya dibawa oleh Jin dan Namjoon. Hingga 12 tahun berlalu, Taehyung sudah beranjak dewasa Tak aneh jika Taehyung pun mendapat akselerasi saat JHS bersama Jimin. Karena iapun juga sangat pintar. Namun tertutup dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Appa! Ayolah, aku harus menyalin catatan Jimin." Ucapan Taehyung menyadarkan Namjoon yang sedari tadi tengah melamun.

"Ah appa lupa, yasudah sana kerjakan." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Namjoon bangkit dan memasuki kamar. Sedangkan Taehyung menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja appanya lakukan. Ia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Pikirnya dalam hati.  
Jin yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah sana salin catatan Jimin, mungkin ayahmu lelah." Ucap Jin sembari mengelus sayang surai oranye Taehyung.

"Eum.. Baiklah eomma~ jalja~" Ucap Taehyung mencium pipi Jin lalu naik ke kamarnya. Jinpun langsung menyusul Namjoon kekamar.

"Ada apa yeobo?" Tanya Jin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Namjoom yang duduk di tepi kasur. Namjoon menghela napas pelan. Terlihat sekali ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Menurutmu ia ingat kejadian itu? Aku ingin menanyakannya karena ia tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun di panti itu bukan? Aku hanya mendengar cerita dari ketua panti itu tentang latar belakang keluarganya. Itupun hanya sedikit informasi yang ia dapat dari pengasuhnya." Ujar Namjoon, Jin mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa jadi ia ingat. Jika kita ingin membicarakannya, kuyakin ia tak akan mau menceritakannya." Kata Jin. Namjoon terlihat berpikir, iapun menatap Jin seolah tahu sesuatu. "Apa?"

"Kau ingat? Setelah perjodohan kita? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Namjoon. Jin mengangguk dan seakan bertanya 'lalu?' pada Namjoon untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Waktu itu ayahku diajak untuk membantai keluarga Song bukan?" Mata Jin melebar.

"Benar.. dan itu… Ayahku ikut membantu pembantaian itu."

.

_Bruk!_

"Hey ada apa?" Tanya Jimin. Taehyung yang datang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur king sizenya.

"Haaahh... Aku tak mengerti.." Kata Taehyung yang menatap tempelan bintang-bintang dilangit-langit kamarnya. Jimin yang sedang asyik membaca buku, entahlah buku apa. Merasa lebih tertarik dengan omongan Taehyung.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jimin. "Ah! Kau belum menceritakan padaku mengapa kau membolos?!" Ujar Jimin. Taehyung seketika menoleh dan menghela napas pelan.

"Kau tau... Aku menyukai seseorang. Dan—"

"Astaga! Siapa orangnya? Siapa? Siapa? Waaah uri Taehyungie sudah besar!" Heboh Jimin sambil bertepuk tangan. Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah besar sejak kau memperlihatkan film yang tidak senonoh dan kau menggodaku dengan menyentuh 'barang'ku!" Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat pertama kali membuat Taehyung tidak polos lagi. "Ah sudahlah, aku ingin tidur!" Lanjut Taehyung.

"YA! Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan catatanmu!" Teriak Jimin dan langsung lompat kekasur Taehyung.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, asal kau tahu." Jawab Taehyung malas. Jiminpun ngangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu siapa orang itu? Kukira aku bisa membantu." Ujar Jimin, Taehyung langsung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang...entahlah?

"Benarkah benarkah benarkah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata berbinar, Jimin hanya mengangguk mantap. Yakin sekali orang ini.

"Aku... menyukai... wakil ketua OSIS."

"KAU GILA TAE?!" Pekik Jimin membuat telinga Taehyung sakit. "Aku tidak bisa membantu, itu sangat susah. Kau harus berurusan dengan OSIS. Mending aku mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah." Ucap Jimin.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun bukan? Kau kan anak pemilik sekolah! Oh ayolah Jiminie~~" Pinta Taehyung dengan aegyo yang membuat Jimin mual.

"Baiklah baiklah, bagaimana jika kita membayar stalker untuk mengetahui semua tentangnya?" Usul Jimin. Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk antusias.

* * *

LET ME KNOW!

* * *

Taehyung POV

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada Jimin yang sedari tadi mengutak-ngatik ponselnya. Ah aku dan Jimin sedang berada di atap sekolah sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Tadi malam Jimin langsung menyuruh asisten sekaligus penjaganya dari kecil itu untuk membayar orang demi mendapat informasi Jung Hoseok yang aku sayang itu.  
Ah entahlah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

"Aku sudah dapat!" Teriak Jimin yang langsung ku ambil ponselnya dari genggamannya. Dan akupun membaca semua info disana.

"YA! Kau ini tak sabar sekali!" Omel Jimin. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah. Ini benar-benar info lengkap! Ah~ kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengatakan pada Jimin? Ketika aku membaca semakin kebawah, aku menjadi tegang. Aku membaca satu info yang cukup mengagetkan. Akupun terdiam hingga Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Apakah infonya sangat mengagumkan?" Tanya Jimin yang merebut ponselnya dariku. Aku masih terdiam, ternyata—

"Astaga Tae! Ia berpacaran dengan ketua OSIS itu!"

Damn! Seketika aku ingin mati saja rasanya.

.

.

.

Setelah bel berbunyi akupun dan Jimin turun dari atap. Dan entah ini hari sialku atau apa, kita berpasan dengan Hoseok dan Suga! Oh Tuhan~ kuatkan aku~

"Ah~ selamat siang sunbae." Sapa Jimin sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. Aku hanya membungkukkan tubuhku. Entah kenapa aku berkeringat dingin seperti ini.

"Kau! Yang waktu kemarin menggigit tanganku!" Ucap Suga setelah melihat wajah Jimin. Ini padahal akan sangat menarik jika aku tidak selemas ini. "Cepat minta maaf! Atau ku hukum, Park Jimin!" Lanjutnya sembari membaca name-tag Jimin. Wow lihatlah Jimin hanya diam dengan tampang sok cool nya itu. Baiklah aku akan jadi penonton yang baik.

"Sudahlah hyung, itu salah kau juga terlalu galak." Ujar Hoseok yang langasung mendapat death glare dari Suga. Namun diabaikan oleh Hoseok yang menatap Jimin dan aku bergantian. "Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung? Baiklah, salam kenal. Kembalilah kekelas." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang purtih. Oh Tuhan~ senyuman itu untukku! kyaaaa~~ aku terpana sebelum akhirnya sadar saat Jimin menarikku pergi berlari. Ah Jimin benar-benar merusak mood bagusku.

* * *

LET ME KNOW!

* * *

Hari ini mengapa jadi hari tersial?! Jimin dijemput dan langsung pulang karena ayahnya baru datang dari Amerika. Dan aku yang dalam perjalanan kerumah harus berhenti karena ban belakang motorku bocor! Ah sial sekali nasibku ini! Aku tak membawa ponsel. Eottokkae?

"Ah eottokkaeyo... Aku tak bawa ponsel!" Gumamku pelan. Tak lama sebuah mobil van hitam berhenti didepanku. Dan terbukalah kaca jendela dibelakang menampilkan seseorang yang sangaaaaattt aku kenal.

"Hey! Kau yang tadi bukan? Ada apa dengan motormu? Ah~ kau bisa menebeng jika kau mau." Tawarnya ramah padaku setelah melihat motorku yang bannya bocor. Astaga~ mimpi apa aku semalam? Eh tunggu apa aku ini sedang bermimpi? "Kau bisa menaruh motormu disitu. Nanti biar bodyguard ku yang mengantarkan kerumahmu. Masuklah."  
Aku masih terdiam dengan berpikiran aku ini bermimpi! Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri dan... Sakit! Aduh..

"Hey? Masuklah." Ucapnya lagi. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa ini nyata... Jung Hoseok yang aku suka ini menawariku menebeng dimobilnya astaga astaga... Akupun mengangguk dan membungkuk menggumamkan terimakasih lalu masuk. Dan bodyguard yang duduk disamping supir keluar menghampiri motorku.

"Kau kelas satu apa?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan. Aku menatapnya polos.

"A-aku?" Tanyaku tak yakin. Hey bahkan yang berada dimobilnya hanya aku dan dia, yah dengan supir. Otakku langsung _blank_** begini, ugh!**

"Hahaha tentu saja kau. Kau pikir aku bertanya kesupirku? Ya! Kau kelas berapa ajusshi?" Ujarnya yang langsung menanyakan kelas pada supirnya. Aku tertawa pelan (menjaga imejku tentu saja). Dan supir itupun begitu, ia tertawa.

"Aku kelas satu-A sunbae." Ucapku dengan senyum kikuk.

"Haha kau ini lucu sekali, hmm.. Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya seraya membaca name-tag ku. Kurasa ia lupa namaku.

"Panggil aku Taetae, sunbae~"

.

.

To

Be

Continue

.

Yihaaaaaaa~~~~ *tunggangin j-horse* chap satu apdettt~~~

Untuk awal, mungkin perkenalan dulu yaaa~ dan untuk chap ini, Jungkook a.k.a jodohku *plak* belum nongol. Karena disini vmin masih tingkat satu. Dan masih tahap vmin deketin yoonhope buat di jadiin temen. Next chap, terbentuklah 'bulletproof'

Maaafffff banget yaaa kalo chap satunya ga sesuai harapan kalian~

Ah aku mau nanya lagi nih, kalo ini vkook. Apa kalian setuju yang seme jungkook? V tetep uke? Oke sarannya bisa kalian kasih lewat kolom REVIEW~^^

BIG THANKS BUAT

17 FOLOWS

12 FAVS

AND 25 REVIEW

**siscaMinstalove ; HanDik ; she3nn0 ; TaeKai ; Jisaid ; M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 ; Jung Jisun ; hosigie : kaibaekshipper ;** mas dyo ; Deedee** ; miparkland ; 98Rikeyy ; widhya ** ; vhopeson ; Guest ; **bwijei ; thiakco35** ; pinkookie ; **peiluvjae ; Choitaeseokimnida ; YoonMin** ; AlienGoldenHope ; **ChoLee KyuMinie** ; KimKevVkook

SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA CERITANYA^^

BALESAN REVIEW

She3nn0: huhu mian ya untuk just one day bakal agak lama, karna mau focus keff ini dulu. Itupun aku susah buat apdet T,T ditunggu aja ya siapa yang bakal sm jungkook. Thanks udah review^^

Hosigie: waaaahhh~ halo tdstavia XD thanks udah review^^

Miparkland: hahaha makasih banyak, semoga suka chap satunya^^ thanks udah review^^

widhya: annyeong~ iyakah? Hahaha makasih banyak, semoga suka chap satunya^^ thanks udah review^^

Thiakco35: aduh aku dipaksa O.O hahaha sogok dulu dong XD *GAK hehehe liat aja nanti ya jungkook sama siapa XD semoga suka chap satunya, thanks udah review^^

Pinkookie: yap, pertanyaan kamu udah aku jawab di A/N ya^^ dan tentu aja ini namjin hihi. Diusahakan fast apdet^^ thanks udah review^^

THANKS BANGET BUAT YANG UDAH VOTE VKOOK/VHOPE YA THANKS FOR REVIEW^^

* * *

**REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE~**


End file.
